Duty
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Sadi-chan and Domino take a day off. Light shoujo ai.


The cover of chapter 589 is adorable. :3

* * *

"Technically, we shouldn't be off duty today."

"Shut up. We're taking a break."

"But the prison needs as much help as possible, considering the extensive damage and-"

Sadi-chan whipped around, grabbed Domino's arm, and bit her. Domino winced and jerked away, scowling and rubbing the red mark. "There's no need for such violence, Sadi-chan."

"Mmmm~. It never gets old when you say that." Sadi-chan cheerfully said. Domino couldn't help but marvel at how _normal _the chief guard appeared in ordinary civilian clothes. No horrifying dominatrix get-up, no whip, no faux devil horns, no skin-tight leather. Just a regular shirt and jeans. The only bits remaining of her regular uniform were the two candle earrings, but nothing could be done about those.

"Magellan won't be pleased to hear we're not assisting with the, ahem, repairs." Domino said.

"Too bad for him~."

"We should return as soon as possible."

"No!" Sadi-chan bit Domino's shoulder.

"You're behaving like a child, Sadi-chan." Domino scolded, edging away from her.

"Mmmm, stop being so boring!" the sadist pouted. She grabbed Domino's arm again, but instead of biting her, Sadi-chan dragged her towards a store.

"Sadi-chan, what are you doing?"

"We're going shopping!"

"I had no idea shopping was on your list of hobbies." Domino sighed, rolling her eyes behind her dark sunglasses.

"It's not. But, mmmm, would you rather play with me instead?" Sadi-chan halted and smiled at the other woman, tongue flitting around her lips.

"... Shopping it is."

-X-

It turned out they made no purchases at all, seeing as the clerks were being unreasonably incompetent... according to Sadi-chan. Domino ended up dragging her away before any permanent injuries could be dealt to the terrified man hiding behind the counter.

"This is why we should have remained at Impel Down." Domino huffed, keeping Sadi-chan locked in a tight bear hug as she struggled, kicking and squirming.

"Mmm! He's bleeding! Just let me finish him off, mmmm!" Sadi-chan writhed violently as Domino backed away, nodding apologetically at the huddling store clerk.

"People are staring."

"Are they?" Sadi-chan grinned at the little crowd gaping at them.

"No, Sadi-chan. Don't-" Domino sputtered when she ended up with a mouthful of Sadi-chan's hair.

-X-

"Domino-chan, you're reaaally boring."

"Fine."

"Mmmm? Are you mad?"

"No."

"Workaholic."

"Excuse me?"

"Mmmm, nothing~."

-X-

"Stop biting me!" Domino said in frustration, swatting the other woman away. "I'm starting to bleed!"

"But, mmmm, you taste so good..." Sadi-chan whispered in her ear. Domino blushed involuntarily and veered away.

"If you're hungry, let's get something to eat."

"Hmph. Fine." Sadi-chan pouted, following Domino to the first burger joint the ID guard caught sight of. It smelled like grease and sweat, not exactly suited to Sadi-chan's tastes. Nevertheless, she allowed Domino to order food and bring them to one of the sticky plastic tables outside.

Domino took out a plastic fork and knife from her pocket and began cutting her burger into bite-size pieces.

"Mmmm! You're so weird!"

"What?" Domino looked up indignantly (though it was hard to tell with the sunglasses).

"Who eats burgers with utensils?"

"I don't like to get my hands dirty."

"Mmm, well-"

"Don't even." Domino said warningly, her glasses flashing in the sunlight. Sadi-chan smiled before chomping down on her own burger, tomato juice and some sort of sauce squirting out onto the table.

"It doesn't taste as good as you, mmmm~." Sadi-chan said through a mouthful of food.

"How sweet." Domino grimaced, handing her a napkin.

-X-

It all was just so strange, going out into town and eating at a mediocre food joint like normal people did. Domino couldn't help but wonder if Sadi-chan actually _enjoyed_ wearing normal clothes once in a while and spend time with her without whips, chains, or blindfolds involved.

"Several escaped from the damaged cells in level Three!" Hannyabal flailed. "There goes my chance of becoming Warden- ah, I mean, go help the guards!"

Sadi-chan licked her lips and cracked her whip, already looking foward to hearing screams of agony. Domino went back to her post by the front gate.

Hardly five minutes passed before the screaming began.

Domino adjusted her sunglasses and dutifully kept an eye on the ships docked outside the gates. Maybe another day off wouldn't be so bad...


End file.
